Atenis
Atenis is a Traspesian-based company that produces compact cars. Atenis was established in 2008 and produces compact cars, comparable to the Ford Ka, Adam Opel and Fiat 500, with which it shares certain parts. Atenis cars have been sold in Brunant since 2010, and Atenis cars and parts are produced in Brunant. Models Atenis City The Atenis City is the basic model in the range. This is a car with two doors, four seats and like all Atenis models is based on the Fiat 500 engine. The basic engine is 1.2 liters, 68 hp I4, to give a maximum speed of 160 km per hour . The price of the City is 10,000€ and 18,000€ for the best-equipped car. 9,000 models were produced between 2008 and 2012 and 11,500 in 2013. An updated City is being introduced for the 2016 model year, with a final edition Atenis City Sartorius being produced. Atenis Cabrio The Cabrio is a convertible version of the City. The cabriolet is produced since 2009 and on average 1100 cars per year are produced. The cabriolet's base price is 16,000€. Atenis City Sport The City Sport is a sports version of the City. This car has modified bodywork, custom wheels and sporty colors. 1200 and 1400 are produced per year (since 2010) and are priced from 17.800 €. Since 2015 motorsport division Atesport is producing a special edition Atesport City. This is a roadster with an uprated engine (1.5 liters, developing 156 horsepower. The Atesport city can go from 0-100 km/h in 8.2 seconds, onto a top speed of 235 km/h. Up to 250 cars will be produced yearly, depending on demand, and will be priced from 21.700 €. Atenis Kupa The Kupa is a special version of the City with a unique coupe design, by by Carrozzeria Touring of Milan, Italy. This car was introduced in 2012. Only 800 Kupa cars are produced per year. The price ranges from 19,500€ and 25,000€ for the best equipped models. Engine choices are a 1.3 liter turbo and 1.4 liter I4. A special-edition Kupa was designed by Francisco Espada in 2014 and released in late 2014. This car has a two-tone silver bodypaint, two-tone leather and suede interior and custom Francisco Espada luggage, priced at 22,059€ and limited to 59 models. Further designer models may be released in the next few years. Atenis City Classic The City Classic is a special version of the City with a retro-inspired style. It has whitewall tires, hubcaps, pastel paint colors and 1960s style interior and exterior details. The City Classic will be priced from 18,500€ and will go on sale in summer 2014. Atenis Spacia The Spacia is a small city car introduced by Atenis in 2012. This car comes with the 1.4 liter engine as the basic engine and prices start at 8.990 €. A brand-new spacia will be introduced for 2016. A 4x4 verion, the Spacia 4square, was introduced in 2014. Atenis Palma The Palma is a small MPV introduced in early fall 2014. This car is the largest model in the company's lineup, with seating for 5 or 7 passengers, depending on the model. Only some 800-1000 models will be produced for 2014, but from 2015 over 5000 cars are expected to be built annually. Atenis Exenia The Exenia is a large saloon car released in early 2015, as a 2016 model. The Exenia is built in Brunant. Atenis Activa The Activa is a small van being released by Atenis in 2015 as a 2016 model. The activa is mostly aimed as a commercial vehicle though there are plans for a expanded/family variant for 2016. Engines *3 cylinder 1.2 liters, 68hp, 160 km/h *3 cylinder 1.3 liter turbo, 130hp, 200 km/h *4 cylinder 1.4 liters, 99hp, 180 km/h *3 cylinder 1.3 liters turbo diesel, 75hp, 165 km/h *Atesport 3 cylinder 1.5 liter turbo, 156hp, 235 km/h Motorsport Atenis is entering rally racing with a 2015 Atenis Spacia and formed the Atesport Atenis factory team. The car is a 1.6 liter Spacia sponsored by Mobi and PETRAS. An Atenis Juliana team races with a 1.3 turbo City. See also *Official website *Atenis City brochure Category:Atenis Category:Traspes Category:Car manufacturers